


Were Has My Love Gone?

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Made For Each Other, True Love, art!, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some people have animal forms, like weres but not vicious. Anders and Fenris both have animal forms that mate for life. Neither one knows the other has an animal form and they end up mating without recognizing the other. Eventually they find out, maybe because the bond starts extending into their human life.</p><p>A love story of how Anders becomes a werewolf, Fenris teaches him how to accept his new life, the tragic events that led to their separation, and a glorious reunion is nearly ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is correctly misspelled because I'm a sucker for puns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two werewolves meet in the woods...

_I was scared._

_I didn’t want to do it, but it was a dare.  A double-headed-dragon dare.  Kids don’t say ‘no’ to those._

_I was stupid._

_It was past midnight, both moons were full and bright.  Yet, the ground was only speckled with light. The canopies of the trees blocked most of it from reaching the ground.  I had to pick a path through, stumbling mostly.  I ran my hands along the bushes to find the Tevinter’s Curse.  You’ve heard of it right?  That black and teal flower that only grows in Tevinter soil.  One flower and I’d be a hero._

_It grew late quickly.  I was certain that I’d crossed the border.  Panic slowly set in.  I started to think of any excuse that would receive the least ridicule for ‘wussing out’.  I didn’t get a chance to choose one._

_The attack was quick.  I hit the ground before I felt the claws or the teeth.  After the wind was knocked out of me I felt the second bite, right in my bicep.  I tried to scream but there was nothing.  It was like a nightmare where you’re being attacked and can’t do anything about it. I can’t begin to describe how much worse it is in real life._

_Eventually I was able to struggle somewhat, you couldn’t really call it fighting back.  He shook me around like a ragdoll, by head hit a tree and often times the ground. Much of it is still a blur._

_Then, suddenly, he stopped.  I dared to open my eyes and I saw him clear as day – a werewolf.  His ears swiveled, he snorted, then bolted, leaving me on the forest floor.  About a minute later I saw the bright beams of light from my buddies’ flashlights.  I’d been gone too long and they worried._

_They helped me back home, bruised and bloody.  I told my family the same thing I told them – it was a bear. I didn’t want to face what they’d do to me if they knew what it really was._

_I did the best I could to research the topic, but we all know that the Chantry limits that kind of thing.  Anything useful on Weres was scarce._

_I went back to the woods for my first change, the only logical place for a wild, uncontrolled, beast of death.  That’s what we’ve all been told by the Chantry to believe right?  Who would question the word of the Maker?  I ran as hard as I could, pushing myself as far as I could go, hoping my heart would burst. Instead I collapsed._

_I dunno how long I was out of it, it couldn’t have been too long because I was still breathless when I woke.  A beautiful silver wolf stared back at me.  In one deep breath I caught his scent and it dawned on me that he too, was a Were.  I scrambled to my feet, wincing at every motion._

_He only stared back at me._

_Curious._

_It wasn’t in his expression, it was…in my head.  I felt his curiosity as strongly as you feel a firm handshake.  It’s so hard to describe, like, trying to describe the color red to a blind man. In Were form, we ‘talked’ and ‘felt’ each other.  There was no confusing language, or masking of emotions – we knew exactly what the other was thinking._

_That was when I met him, my Spatzi, and I became his Amatus. That didn’t come until years later of course, but at the time, we were both young and in need of companionship.  Unlike me who’d been turned Were, he’d been born one. His eyes stood out to me the most, magical emeralds a color you wouldn’t dream possible in a wild animal._

_We agreed on meeting in the woods, that became our new life, seeing each other every ten days or so for one of the full moons.  He taught me to hunt, to work off the extra energy, to hide from hunters, to recognize the signs of a transformation, to listen to my senses – everything. **He** was my everything._

Anders paused in his story, the memory tugged at his heart more than he had thought, but he rarely had the chance to be so open about his lycanthropy.  Hawke had been amazing since he first arrived at her animal clinic, homeless and desperate for a job.  She had proven herself to be non-judgmental and her open, blasé attitude engendered implicit trust within the first few days of knowing her.

It also allowed him to help other Weres who couldn’t go anywhere else for medical care.  Anders was blown away that Hawke had agreed to eagerly to his suggestion, he could have kissed her.  Since then she’d grown into his cause, helping him advocate to lawmakers to remove the negative Chantry influence over mystical creature mistreatment.  She was a Maker sent mercy.  

“Mate. Mayy-teh.  Geez, it sounds so strange to say it like that.  You sure that’s not derogatory at all?  It seems like it would be.  Anyway, that was when you met your mate?  ”  Hawke grabbed the last of the neon colored flyers from the printer before they locked up the clinic for the day.  

“Yes.  We continued to meet up for years, actually mating was more of an afterthought.  We just…felt…complete when we were together.”  Anders sighed heavily before taking half of the stack of flyers from Hawke.  “Mating was great don’t get me wrong, but, it, wasn’t necessary?  I think that’s the best way I can say it.  Whether it ever happened or not didn’t change how we felt about each other.”

Hawke paused at the busy crosswalk to wait for the light to change.  “Haha!  Like in a fairy tale, true love and all that?  Kinda fascinating that Weres have that too.  So, what happened to this wonderful slice of wolfyness?  Will I ever get to meet him?  Or does he still stay in the forests?”

Anders felt a small pang of sadness.  When Hawke had asked for the full story of how he’d become a Were, he should have known it would lead to this.  He quietly debated not telling her, but then he looked down at the flyers they were going to hand out on the street corner.  The bold print, the clearly anti-Chantry verbiage shouted from the page.  Standing beside him on such a controversial stance dictated that he owed her the reason why he was so passionate about this.

“Yes, Weres are capable of love.  A love that isn’t hindered by secrets or lies.  It’s amazing and beautiful and unrestrained.  But for us, it wasn’t allowed to last.  Because of them.”  He lifted the flyer for her to see, although she’d been the one to design them.  “The Chantry teaches the world that Weres are nothing but mindless beasts, amusements to be killed or locked up in a circus like I was.  That’s what led us to be separated.”

Anders’ tone dropped and Hawke put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.  With a thick swallow, he was able to carry on.  “I don’t know what happened to him, but I do know what happened the last night we were together five years ago.”


	2. Fat Jullian's Grand Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris' five years of separation from Anders did not pass well. Once he's free, he learns what happened to Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of dog fighting, mild violence

Five years ago…

 

The night was still chilly.  The breeze carded cool fingers through his fur to prick at his skin.  Despite the temperature, he smelt the blooming warmth that was growing.  In the coming days winter would fade.  A deep breath inundated his senses with sweet smell of dew, mint, and elf root.  The fields were alive with chirping insects and croaking frogs.   A far cry from the civilized world of man.  Although he had an elf form, it was tiring to be around mankind, and typically confusing.  Out here though, the ‘wild’ followed natural order instead of crafted chaos.  Out here, everything made sense. 

He heard him before he saw him.  The grass cushioned gait was unmistakable.  After so many years playing together, he’d know his best friend a mile away. 

A lean wolf with rust colored fur trotted up the small hill, bounding the last stretch of distance.  Once at Fenris’ feet, the newcomer dove to land on his back, exposing his belly, his head twitched furiously begging for attention.  Bending down, he nipped at his friend’s neck, who then playfully attacked, not too unlike a neurotic cat. 

_A more feline Were form would suit you.  It is a pity that fate chose otherwise.  [Happiness/welcome/I missed you.]_

Amber eyes gazed into his as Fenris had pinned him down. 

 _[Contentment/love/completion/light headed giddiness] I have wondered on that myself, but it might tear me from you and I couldn’t stand for that._ He gave Fenris’ snout a soft lick, then his mood shifted _[uncertainty/inadequacy] Spring is near, do you still wish to mate?_

Fenris bopped him on the face with his paw in admonishment.  He thought about their relationship.  They’d had their rough patches, disagreements, but there was nothing that he wanted more than to live the rest of his days fully bonded with his love, his Amatus. 

Feeling the warm love from his chosen partner, the red wolf bounded to his feet.  _The great mighty hunter has a soft spot!  [reciprocated love/come and get me]_

Fenris’ head was filled with laughter that his mouth couldn’t utter as he fell into pursuit.  His Amatus scampered through the tall grassy fields, stirring up flying insects in his wake.  Nature’s fireworks.  His heart pounded.  His muscles burned.  His lungs heaved rhythmically. 

_Amatus._

_Spatzi._

Names were meaningless, but endearments, those held true meaning.  They soon abandoned their romp, the icebreaker before the true mating began.  A giddiness tingled through Fenris.  He’d never felt so happy or sure about anything in his live.  They butted heads and nuzzled close, burying their noses in the thick fur of the other's scuff.

It was here the Scent was strongest. Fenris' heightened senses had picked up on his Amatus' unique smell the first time they had met.  It had been intriguing at first, but now knowing him, it was outright seductive.  That was only one if the many things Fenris found attractive about him.  Although he had been turned against his will, his Amatus still found joy in the world and his enthusiasm to celebrate in it was infectious.  His wisdom was admirable, as he spoke of his education among the humans, he was led to believe that he was doing exceptionally well and would certainly learn to be a healer of some sort.  He was perfect beyond praise. 

_You think too well of me._

Fenris was brought back to earth by the abrupt chastisement.  _After all these years, how could I not?_

Crisp thoughts faded as they drew closer.  Emotions dominated.  The scent of their mating heat permeated the air and overwhelmed the senses.  Fenris made the first move, tentatively tapping at his Amatus’ hindquarters with his nose, asking for permission to mount. 

Their joining happened so fast, Fenris hadn’t had time to check that it was painless for his Amatus.  But the act itself, Maker’s sweet mercy, the act was endless bliss.  The memory, the feeling, was forever burned into Fenris’ mind.  Not only how he felt, but also how his Amatus felt.  They each fed off the other’s lustful high.  The world became composed of only them and their love, their dreams. 

When Fenris finally hit his release, it didn’t feel like scratching an itch, it was more.  So much more.  His own pleasure blended with his Amatus’ as he came soon after.  Collapsing in the tall grass, they couldn’t stop licking at each other.  The overwhelming feeling of contentment was the epitome of being at the Maker’s side.  Nothing could compare to such pure affection. 

It never occurred to him that tonight wouldn’t have a happy ever after. 

A disturbing noise made both Wares stop instantly, separate, and crouch low to the ground.  Their ears swiveled, straining to find the source and identify it. 

_[caution/mild fear/concern for the other’s safety]_

Their emotions were still tangled together in the tense moment.  The frogs went silent.  The chipping of the bugs was quieter. 

_[this isn’t good/need to leave/run/far far away]_

The two wolves bolted. 

Their break neck speed caused the hunters to give up on stealth and attempt to chase them down.  No creature could match a Ware when it came to speed.  Unfortunately, these brutes were prepared.  The roar of motorcycles and trucks grew loud behind the pair.

_[split up]_

The wolves branched off from each other, never slowing their pace.  The thundering mechanical sound diminished in intensity as the hunting party split as well.  Yet, it was still gaining.  In hindsight, the fields had been a mistake.  There were no trees to hinder the vehicles and no obstacles to cast shadows to him to disappear into.  Fenris knew he was fucked, but he still pushed himself onward, every thought dedicated to his Amatus.  He needed to live.  For him. 

Suddenly, every muscle in Fenris’ body seized up and his momentum sent him crashing to the ground.  Black spots popped in his vision and he didn’t even feel the piercing rods of the stun gun until the hunters pounced on him.  Three people held him down as a fourth secured a metal collar around his neck.  With the collar secure, the hunters stood upright to shine their flashlights over his body.

“Fuck yeah!  Got a good one tonight, look at the meat on this one!” 

“Must be a fucking rabbit mix.  I’ve never seen a Were move that fast.”

“You sure he’s a Were?”

“Of course you dumbass, look at his eyes.  They’re not wild enough, you see the white in the corners?  If he were just a wolf, they’d be black.”

A large fat man knelt at Fenris’ face which was still flat on the ground since he still suffered from the side effects of the shook.  Fenris smelt the fatty diet of the man oozing from his skin.  His alcohol saturated breath held hints of onions and mustard.  “Not just any Were, this one is a pure bred.  You and your little friend are going to make me some serious money.”

Fenris had intended to lunge at the offensive excuse of a human and rip his throat out, but all his body managed to accomplish was a small jerk of his head. 

“Ah, so, that other one means something to you?”  Grubby hands snared Fenris’ snout, the crumbs from a recent meal trickled through his fur to itch at his skin.  “As if the shock collar weren’t incentive enough, I’ll make a deal with you.  Obey me, fight for me, and your little buddy gets to live.  Otherwise, I’ll make you watch as I feed his scrawny ass to pack of rabid mutts.”

The man let go and wobbled a bit as he stood up.  Fenris felt like crying, but in his Ware form, he couldn’t.  His heart ached at the inability to mourn the separation from his Amatus.  Would he ever see him again?  What would these bastards do with him in the meantime?

“Mongrel, on your feet.”

Fenris obeyed as best he could.  His legs shook while his vision swam, his nerves were still raw from the stun gun.  A leash clicked into place on his collar.  When his steps proved to be too slow, he was dragged the remaining distance to the truck.  One of the hunters tossed him in the back. 

As they rumbled over the uneven terrain of the fields, Fenris’ head slammed constantly against the metal truck bed.  He took no precautions to stop the painful hits.  Greif consumed him and nothing mattered any longer.  In one night, the beauty of the world dimmed.          

The nightmare, the memory of their last night together haunted him for his entire imprisonment.

 

****

“UP!  GET UP!”

Fenris was pelted with ice water.  On command, he was up on his feet and padded to the gate of his kennel.  It was a big fight night and he was the current Grand Champion.  It had taken him years to get this far.  In the beginning he’d been used as a bait wolf, a tease that got the actual fighters riled up and ready to go.  After a few months of that, a fighter became too excited and actually tried to kill him.  Having no choice but to fight for his life, he killed the other wolf quickly.  Too quickly. 

Since then he’d been put in real fights.  Being a natural Were, he was stronger and faster than the Sell-souls.  It was the term used for men who chose to turn Were for a career in illegal Werefights.  Whenever he showed signs of disobedience or sluggishness in his training, they brought out the collar.  It wasn’t for him, it belonged to his Amatus.  Eventually a deal was struck with the fat owner that once a week, he’d be permitted to smell the collar and reminded him why he fought.  The last time he saw the collar was weeks ago.

The handler made to inject him with lyrium but he jerked away.  Fenris pawed at the floor to communicate he wanted to speak to the Boss. 

“After the fight.  C’mere now.”  The burly handler tried to hunch his shoulders to appear larger than he was. 

It was not intimidating to Fenris in the least.  He snarled rabidly and nearly bit the man’s hand off.

“Alright, you fucking freak.”  He shouted for help while keeping his eyes on Fenris. 

With a hander on each side, Fenris was led to the main office.  It wasn’t anything special.  It was just as rundown and filthy as the rest of the abandoned factory.  The office was on the second floor with windows overlooking the main factory floor which had been converted into kennels and fight rings. Fenris assumed all of the worn in furniture had been left by the bankrupt company.  He fought back a growl as he stood opposite Fat Jullian, the Boss.  Any money this shrewd fuck made went into security, whores, and food.  Certainly not the second-hand furniture. 

“Someone thinks they’re some sort of star don’t they?  Think you can get special treatment?  Hmm?”  Jullian waved at his lackey to remove the collar.  Three security guards trained their weapons on Fenris as a warning.  “What’s so damned important you gotta talk to me on the night of the grand championship fight, huh?”

With the collar removed, Fenris was able to change to his elven form.  Being a natural Were, he had greater control over it then those who were changed later in life.  His collar was typically locked on since it kept him from being able to talk back.  Plus, Jullian like how the animal form reminded Fenris of his place in the world, often referring to him as a mongrel. 

“Eight weeks.”  Fenris’ voice was hoarse.  Not being able to change for months on end was taking a toll on him.

“Wha?  Is that suppose to mean sumthin’ to me?”  He turned to one of his mean and chuckled.  “Fucking mutt is no better than a parrot, just fucking saying random shit.”

“Amatus.”  It came out clear and cut off the laughter. 

Jullian didn’t say a word at first.  They both knew what it meant.  Eight weeks since he’d had a whiff of his love, eight weeks he’d been left to wonder, to worry that the worst had happened.  He wouldn’t be led on any longer. 

“Hey.  Hey, you listen to me, aight?  You work for me and I ain’t got time to deal with your bullshit okay?”  The man became flustered and stood abruptly from his chair.  He rounded the beat up desk and paced a path between it and Fenris.  “You know what?  I’m really sick of this shit with you and him.  I have three bitches in the racks right now and for some odd reason, this boytoy of yours keeps your limp dick from knocking them up.”

Fenris winced at the memory, they had tried to breed him but the attempts were embarassingly unsuccessful.  These thugs couldn’t understand that Weres didn’t partake in casual sex.  There was a reason that Weres couldn’t be breed in captivity.  Even in the wild, conceiving a pup was difficult even for a bonded couple.    

Jullian paused to light a cigarette.  He braced one hand on the desk and took a few slow drags as he looked out the wall of windows to the activity below.  “I need more fighters like you.  Wild beasts.  The Sell-souls just aren’t good enough anymore.”  He turned to Fenris and pointed with his cigarette.  “You changed the rules.  You and that damn roid-rage you get from the lyrium are just what this sport needs more of.”

“Nothing from me.  Need to see.”  Stringing words together was a trial for Fenris, but he could feel his throat slowly becoming accustomed to it.

“Ultimatums?”  Jullian closed in on Fenris with unfathomable speed for his portly size.  He grabbed Fenris harshly by the throat and two gun barrels pressed into his back, removing any thoughts of escape.  “What the fuck makes you think you’re people?  You’re not people, you have no rights, no reason to even understand fucking Common except ‘fight’, ‘kill’, ‘heel’.”

Jullian’s fingers coiled tighter and Fenris instinctively squirmed to seek out a breath of air.  Jullian didn’t let go until he said his piece.  “You have two choices.  Either you take the lyrium and win the fight so I can make a ton of cash, or I inject your sorry ass with Magebane so you throw the fight and I only make half a ton of cash betting against you.”

Losing the fight meant death.  Or even worse, a slow death trapped in a broken and bleeding body that was dumped in the fields.  Fenris had made it his goal to make the end quick for all his opponents in the ring to spare them that horror.  They may be Sell-souls, but cruelty wasn’t just for anyone. 

“Lyrium.”  Casting his eyes to the floor, Fenris resumed his pliant act to stay alive.

Jullian snuffed his cigarette out on Fenris’ shoulder.  His wicked grin grew slowly and the foulness of his breath seeped out through his crooked teeth.  Fenris turned nauseous.  “Tonight will be a lesson for you.  You have no choice.  **I make the choices.**   Your worthless ass belongs to me.  Collar him and give ‘em the Magebane.”

All four guards bounded on him, knowing the words of their Boss would set Fenris into a frenzy.  He fought, but these were trained hands and knew how to subdue him.  A metallic snap of the collar and then the prick of a needle. 

The serum went to work instantly.  As they hauled him to the fighting ring, his vision became less crisp, his hearing adopted a faint buzzing, his muscles relaxed unnaturally.  They threw him into the darkness of the staging kennel.  Laying in the sand he could hear the crowd just beyond the metal door clamoring with excitement, making final bets and boasting of their own champions. 

Fenris staggered up on all fours, letting the knowledge of impending death fall over him.  There was nothing left.  He had been discarded.  There was nothing to lose now, rejected like this, he couldn’t protect his Amatus any longer.

A dry chuckle cackled in the back of his head.  If he was going to die, it would be on his terms.  If he lived, well, then they’d have to make an epic escape.  An announcer’s voice echoed in the ring, his actual words were muffled by the small door. 

Fenris focused on his goal, focused on the lingering memory of Amatus’ scent that lived in the bridge of his nose.  This was all for him.

_Tonight, the nightmare ends for us.  One way or the other._

 

The fight did not go as well as Fenris had imagined in his vengeance fueled fantasy.  He took a serious beating.  What strength hadn’t been stripped by the Magebane, he watched splatter with his blood all over the area.  The fight had been more difficult than his first so many years ago.  Yet, miraculously, by the skin of his teeth, he won. 

The crowd went wild.

Indifferent to the roar of blood lust from the crowd, Fenris collapsed on top of the Were he barely defeated.  Large hands dragged him off to the quiet of the makeshift clinic.  Any idiot could have worked there.  It was meant to patch up cuts, anything complex was a death sentence.  Too much time off to heal meant loss of money in the ring.  It was easier just to put them down.

“Andraste’s leaky tits!  Did you see that crowd tonight?!  That was the best round we’ve ever had!”  Jullian’s words managed to sicken Fenris further.  And to think, the Chantry labeled his kind the savages.

“Hey Boss, look at this.  We’re having a windfall of sign-ups for the next eight rounds.  Everyone wants in on this.”  Even with the excitement of the evening and the increased cashflow failed to make Jullian’s accountant, Johnson, sound enthused.  He’d always been a mouse of a man, logical and cold.  The two deserved each other. 

“Jullian, I dunno about this.  C’mere.”  The fat bastard came within inches of Fenris at the beckoning of the ‘medic’, but the usual stench hadn’t followed.  “His nose is real fucked up man.  I don’t think I can fix it.”

“Why would you need to? Leave it.  Makes him look more intimidating.  Just patch ‘em up and keep drugging him until he can fight again.  A few more nights like this and we’ll be set for life.”

There was an odd change to the murmur of the crowd beyond the clinic.  Everyone paused, looking from one to the other for an explanation.  Suddenly the double doors were kicked open by a lackey completely out of breath.

“Ser!  You have to come quick!  The Ringers, they’re all on the run!  Feds!  Fucking Feds are headed this way!”

“How many?”

The din of the chaos increased and was now peppered with gunshots. 

“Enough that everyone’s running scared.  Some of the Ringers have popped off their mutts to destroy the evidence.”

“Motherfuck…”  Jullian released a heavy sigh.  “Alright.  Burn it down.  I want this place a pile of ashes in a few hours, use gasoline, anything to get it good and hot.  Johnson, pack up the cash and I’ll meet you at car.  Bobby, patch that thing up then toss it in the trunk.” 

Johnson scurried off to do as he was told.  The man who came in through the doors asked the question that burned in Fenris’ heart.  He dreaded the answer.  “What about the rest of the Weres?”

Jullian gestured to all the armed lackeys in the room, “We’re going to put them out of their misery.  Ooo boy, this is gunna be fun.”

At that, Bobby and Fenris were left alone.  Fenris bided his time before he attacked.  In his weakened state, he needed the element of surprise so he could made Bobby’s death quick, mostly so he couldn’t call out for help. 

Task complete, he limped over to the medicine cabinet and tore into a vial of lyrium.  Ingesting it meant it would take longer for the effects to help, but without hands, a syringe was out of the question. 

It was slow going as he made his way through the factory.  He could barely scuffle down the halls.  There was no one to stop him, everyone had fled for their freedom.  A steady rhythm of _clink, bang_ resounded over and over ahead of him.  The clink of the kennel gate opening, then the killing shot delivered to the head.  As much as he tried desperately to find some strength to chase them down quicker, his broken body refused. 

For what seemed like a life time he listened to the slaughter.

_Clink_

_Bang_

_Clink_

_Bang_

Once they were actually in view, it felt like a dream come true.  He took a deep breath and bared his teeth with feral delight.  The lyrium was finally kicking in. 

The ensuing fight was a whirlwind.  His grand plans of making each one of them suffer for their crimes quickly turned into an even fight to the death. 

Why didn’t the wonderful plans that popped in his head ever come true? 

Fenris only stopped his onslaught when there was nothing moving around him.  He fell over exhausted, splashing down into a puddle of blood as he desperately gasped for air.  He’d been shot once, maybe twice.  All of the injuries that he could register were mostly superficial.  Didn’t mean that they hurt any less.

_It is done.  Freedom..._

A new noise sounded in the distance.  Cars and sirens.  The Feds were indeed close.  He needed to find his Amatus and get out of there.  The number of kennels was endless in the massive factory so the easiest solution would be to hit up Jullian’s office. 

The trip to the office went faster this time, but still took longer than it should have.  Just outside the office door, he heard new voices and he instinctively crouched in the darkness to watch the door. 

The voices carried on for a bit in a discussion before the door finally opened.  A woman in uniform had Johnson handcuffed and led him out of the building.  She started down the steps but paused to shout through the open door.

“Oh and Donnic!  Be sure to get the files too!”  She then pushed her captive to get him moving again.  “I can’t wait for this case to bring down your Boss’ entire syndicate.  We’ve been looking forward to this day for a long time.”

Fenris waited until their footsteps were completely inaudible, even to his heightened senses.  Then he listened to the activity in the office.  As soon as he was satisfied that there was indeed only one person in there, he made his move.  Charging into the room, he tackled the lone officer.  The man screamed, but there was no one near to come to his aid.  This fight was frustrating and took longer than expected since Fenris intentionally tried to not kill him.  He relied heavily on his paws and regretted each time his claws found purchase, ripping through the tender flesh. 

Once Donnic was grounded, woozy and incoherent, Fenris made for Jullian’s desk.  He knew where the master remote for the collars was kept and swiftly slammed on the button.  The second it fell from his neck he took on his elven form, then howled in excruciating pain.  His regenerative abilities were shit in this form and it was hard to block out the pain.  Clutching his body while sitting on the floor he worked himself down to mild whimpers. 

Tenderly, he uncurled to stand at the desk.  It was then he was able to search through the desk with shaking hands.  Papers flew everywhere.  The longer he looked, the more frustrated he became.  “Amatus.  Amatus!  Where are you?”

He grumbled at the mess of papers and pictures, desperate for some hint as to where he might be.  It was starting to look hopeless. 

A clink on the metal stairs jarred him from his task.  Someone, no many someones were headed for the office.  There wasn’t a flower’s chance in a Blight that he’d stay to be captured again.  He changed back into wolf form and snatched up a satchel of cash from the floor, evidence that Johnson had been in the middle of emptying the safe when he’d been caught.  Fenris bolted out the door.  He burst past two surprised officers, sending both tumbling down the steps without breaking his stride. 

From his years of fighting he was in excellent shape, even as beat up as he was.  His lyrium tainted blood coursed through his body and pumped him full of synthetic energy that had a cold burn under his skin.  On and on and on he ran.  He left the sprawling fields behind him.  Then he passed through a stretch of woods.  On the other side of that, he found the outcroppings of a city.  The streetlights gave the night sky an odd glow.  Even though it was artificial, after so long in captivity, he was pleased to see any color regardless of the source.   

His steps started to falter.  When he tripped over the satchel in his mouth, he remained on the ground.  He savored the feel of the grass, the course grit of the dirt, the smell….

He inhaled again.

Nothing

The broken snout. _No. No!_   He changed into elven form and tried again, pressing his face into the ground.  There was nothing. 

He took some time.  A long time, to collect himself.  He re-evaluated his situation.  He could live without his sense of smell, so long as he could be with his love, it didn’t matter.  Okay, next. 

Jullian was dead.  The Feds were in control of the factory.  Natually, they would detain everyone found there, it wasn’t a full moon so his Amatus would look just as human as the rest of them.  He had Jullian’s money, so he’d simply go into town, find out where he’s being held and pay for his release. 

He repeated this plan over and over in his head.  It only offered little comfort, but it was better than nothing.  Over the course of the night, he pilfered a set of clothes and purchased a backpack that was less conspicuous and easier to keep the money closer to his body. 

Walking through the city felt odd yet, refreshing at the same time.  To see so many people was strange and comforting.  None of these people owned him.  None of these people could tell him what to do.  What troubled him was that he received scowling and pitiful looks from many pedestrians.  Curious if some of his Were traits were still lingering, he found a public restroom.  Thankfully, no one was inside. 

His own reflection had him mimicking the disgusted looks he’d seen on the street.  Every scar he’d earned over the years of fighting left his skin marred with crisscrossing slashes of white lines.  The lingering lyrium in his system gave some of the fresher ones a light blue tinge.  He was hideous.  Turning his back to the mirror, he scanned the empty room again.  With great trepidation, he changed to his Were form.  He backed away from the sink in order to glimpse all of himself, and it was just as he feared.  His snout was ruined and misshapen.  His fur was dingy and entire patches were missing.  He looked as if he’d been run through a blender then coated with dumpster slime. 

The door creaked open and he slid under the stalls to hide from the newcomers.  Back in human form he sat on the toilet, holding his breath for some unknown reason.  It wasn’t as though they’d seen him do anything. 

“Holy fuck dude, did you see the news?”

“What?  About Fat Cat Jullian getting busted?  Heard the bastard was found dead, killed by one of his own Sell-souls.” 

There was the sound of zippers being used, then the steady sound of urine hitting the urinal. 

“Saw that they arrested most of his crew.  I guess that bookie of his has a nice lawyer.  Asshole was released this morning.  All those other guys?  Shit.  They’re so fucked they probably wished they’d been killed by a Sell-soul.”

“Can Sell-souls turn you, you know, if you get bit?” 

The steady streams of liquid had stopped and the voices headed for the door. 

“Aw, you don’t have to worry about that.  The health department says all the animals were found dead.  Guess ol’Jullian was trying to destroy the evidence.”

“All of them?”

“Yup, every last one was tested and all the Sell-souls were declared dead.”

The door swung shut with a light thud.

 _Dead?  All of them?_   The statement sliced through Fenris like a razor.  He felt as if his heart were bleeding out.  Hot tears fell down his cheek.  Surprised, he tapped at them with his fingers. 

Wolves couldn’t cry.  Elves could. 

During his years of torment, he’d never been able to cry.  What an ironic tragedy that at the very moment he had expected to have tears of joy after meeting up with his love, that they would instead be tears of mourning. 

His entire frame became boneless and his slouch sent him slipping off the toilet to become wedged between the filthy porcelain and the tiled wall.  Burying his face in his hands, he bawled like a child.  It was loud and unrestrained.  He was an orphan who’d been robbed of his family.  His chest shook and heaved, the forcefulness of his emotions took control of his body.  All he could do was suffer through it. 

_Why?  Why him?_

 

Time passed unmeasured and Fenris’ sobs faded.  He didn’t want them to.  In a way it felt disrespectful.  He thought back on what the strangers said.  Johnson was free. 

Fenris stood with a new resolve.  That fucking bookworm was just as guilty as the rest of them and Fenris would have his revenge. 

New plan: use money to track down Johnson.  Kill him and any of his associates.  What had happened to Fenris should never happen to anyone. 

He stormed out of the bathroom and was taken off guard at how late in the day it had become.  He shook off the strangeness, taking a small comfort in the fact that he’d grieved for so long.  Walking down the street amidst the honking vehicles and jabbering citizens, it provided a great white noise for brewing up a full plan to find Johnson.

Suddenly a neon pink sheet of paper was pressed into his face.  “Fight for Freedom!  End circus cruelty!” 

Fenris snatched the paper with irritation to see who chanted this nonsense at him.  A tall blond man with warm eyes and an unshaven face stared back at him.  Fenris found him strangely attractive for a human, but then again, he’d been locked up with the ugliest mankind had to offer, so it wasn’t much of a compliment for the man.

A woman with short black hair held the same stack of flyers as the blond.  “Pressure city council to vote on measure 9-41 to ban all circuses.  Mystical creatures deserve protection not imprisonment.”

Fenris looked down at the sheet of paper that repeated what the two activists had already said, but included additional information about the petition at the bottom. 

“Cruelty.  In the circus?”  It seemed like a joke.  A sick fucking joke that the Maker delighted in inflicting.  How much more suffering can we put Fenris through today?  These assholes thought the circus was cruel?

“Fuck you.”  Fenris crumpled the paper into a ball and chucked it in the man’s face before walking off.

_Self-righteous idiot.  What did he know of suffering?  Of the cruelty of losing his mate?  Pampered ass could rot in the Void._


	3. The Arrangement Between Ringmasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders learns about Were fighting and Fenris tracks down Johnson. Excitement had by all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly edited, please excuse.

“Well that guy was an asshole.”  Marian snorted a small laugh. 

“Yeah…he…”  Anders watched the white haired elf until he disappeared in the bustling crowd.

“Anders?  Bro, snap out of it.  I’ll admit he had pretty eyes and tight ass, but he honestly smelled like he rolled around in a dumpster then was thrown up by a trash truck.”

“Um, yeah.  That.”  Anders had meant to say that he smelled nice, but the second Marian mentioned the dirty smell, it became all he could remember.  Strange how he hadn’t noticed the repugnant smell right away.

A melodic series of chimes rang from Marian’s pocket.  Anders was thankful for the distraction as she answered her phone.

“Hawke’s Emergency Clinic.  Hi.  Yes?...No…Fuck!  Well, now, shit!”  She shoved it back in her pocket.  “C’mon we need to get back to the clinic!”

Hawke wasn’t one to panic, even now she wasn’t really.  In high stress situations she lost all the fun buoyancy of her mannerisms and the world narrowed down to nothing but the issue at hand.  Whether it was surgery to remove a tumor or clipping an agitated Great Dane’s nails, she held her own like a seasoned general amidst a field of gunfire.  The pair sprinted the few blocks back to the clinic that was on a side street instead of the main drag where they had been handing out flyers.

Marian tossed her stack on the reception counter and made for the back.  She immediately began to pull out gauze, cotton, iodine, scissors - everything she’d need for emergency care. 

“What should we expect?  A dog hit by a car?”  Anders spoke as he too fell into a practiced routine of serializing the examination table and prepping instruments. 

“It’s Donnic.  Aveline thinks he may have been bit by a Were.”

Anders froze.  His hands fell lax at his sides and his eyes blurred out of focus.  Another Were.  One that hadn’t been with him in the circus.  He’d hoped that Aveline’s investigation into the Ringmaster’s connections would turn up something, but he hadn’t hoped…never even dreamed that it would be so soon. 

Marian’s firm hand and stern voice pulled him back down to earth.  “Hey, loverboy.  First Donnic, then wet dreams okay?”

Sheepishly, Anders scurried to finish up his tasks, Marian helping him with the last two before they allowed a moment to breathe.  Everything was set for Donnic’s arrival.  Marian nudged Anders with her shoulder, more at ease now that the room was prepped and ready to go.

“I’ve got my fingers crossed for you.”

Butterflies swarmed in Anders’ stomach.  The saliva in his mouth felt thicker and muffled his words, which had somehow become difficult to utter.  “Yeah.  Me too.”

Fear.  Excitement.  Anxiety.  All powerful emotions that tumbled over one another like laundry in a dryer.  There was no stopping them, each fed into the other slowly turning Anders into a mess.

Marian took hold of his hand gently then patted the clasped fingers with her other hand.  Anders took a deep breath.  Maker, was he ready for this?

The tiny bell over the front door sounded. 

Anders’ stomach sank.  His hands trembled.

Two sets of footsteps crossed through the quiet lobby.  No one was running, so it couldn’t be too dire.  Aveline an Donnic pushed through the swinging doors into the examination room and walked in at an easy gait.

“At ease you two.  Nothing’s life threatening, just need an expert to tell us if he’s been bit.”

Seeing that Donnic wasn’t at death’s door, there was only one thing that consumed Anders’ thoughts.  _Spatzi.  Where is he?_

Anders’ held his breath. 

Marian tightened her grip.

“A fine mess this has turned out to be.”  Aveline eyed the clean examination table and gestured for Donnic to hop up.  “There. Now.”  Turning back to the Vets, she blew out a heavy sigh.  “Everything went tits up when we arrived. We…”

It was then she noticed how the two Vets stared at her – expectant, hopeful.  “Oh, Anders. Yes, of course.  Donnic, tell him what you saw.”

Donnic took his shirt off to reveal a chest splattered with blood soaked bandages.  He gave his version of events, starting from the attack and ending with the Were fleeing with the bag of money.

“Wh-wha-”

“What did he look like?”  Marian finished for the stunned Anders.

Donnic loosened his belt and pushed his pants to his ankles, revealing more scrapes and bruises.  “It was a bit tough to tell while he was attacking me.  Silver in color, powerful green eyes.  Man, those’ll haunt me for a while.”

“You said he changed, looked through the desk, then changed again?”  Anders stepped forward, his excitement set his hands flailing as he spoke.

“Yup.  A true Were.  I think we might have your boy.”

Every muscle in Anders’ body stopped working.  He crumpled like a house of cards to the floor.  Aveline rushed to his side for support.  Marian went to Donnic to assess his wounds. 

_Alive, alive, alive.  Oh Maker’s breath, it had to be him._

No one spoke as Anders took time to allow reality to set in.  It was one thing to have hope dangling before your eyes, it was an entirely new game when it could be held tight to the heart.  His nerves were fried and he his cheeks burned from the largest smile he’d worn in over two months.

“He’s alive.”  Sitting on the floor, he hugged Aveline awkwardly when their knees bumped together.  “Oh, thank you.  Thank you so much.  I knew it, I knew he had to be in another circus.”

Aveline became stiff in his arms.  Donnic turned his head quietly away from Anders.

“What?  What is it?”  Happiness faded.  Dread stirred making the skin on Anders’ neck prickle from the rush of emotions. 

Aveline was taken aback.  “Didn’t you hear the news?  This was our biggest bust in decades.” 

Marian remained focused on tending to Donnic, yet was still engaged in the conversation.  “No, we’ve been busy in the clinic all day and this afternoon we were handing out flyers.  Why?”

Aveline looked at Donnic who refused to look back.  Neither wanted to be the one to deliver the news.  With large, sympathetic eyes, she answered Anders.  “Your mate was part of a Riot Ring.”

“A Riot Ring?  What’s that?  A different type of circus?  Is it more like a zoo?”  Anders tried to find some positive aspect, tried to force it into the story.  If he wished hard enough…

“No.  Anders.  Riot Rings are illegal underground syndicates.  They originally started out as dog fights, but eventually morphed into Were Fights.  The fighters are kept in tight kennels, drugged with high doses of lyrium and forced to fight to the death.  The Ring Boss owns the fighters and the bookies, so his cut of the money is quite a sum.  Well, it used to be.”  She saw the color drain from Anders face and took hold of his shoulders.  “But it’s over, we got them all.  The main Ring Boss is dead.  And that Were who escaped, it’s very likely he’s your guy.  All the ones that were found dead in the kennels have been verified as Sell-souls.”

The joy at learning his Spatzi lived was crushed as he thought about the type of life he lived over the years.  “Did…do you think Spatzi was made to fight?  Maybe…maybe he just…”

Neither officer answered him.  Anders looked up at the battered Donnic. 

Yes, he had been.

Anders cupped his face in his hands, ready to pour out his grief into them but Aveline pulled them away and locked eyes with his.  “Hey, hey!  Focus on me.  We’re not done.  We’re still investigating this.  We will find him.  Don’t you dare lose hope dammit!”

“But, the law doesn’t care about Weres…”

“Lucky for you, your Were stole a bag full of a lot of money.”  Finally, Donnic found a topic he was comfortable contributing to the conversation.  “That wolf knocked me around pretty good, but I was awake enough to slip my cell into the bag before he took off.”

“So you know where he is?  You can track him down?” Anders jumped to his feet.  If they had given him a hint of a direction he would have sprinted from the clinic in that instant.

“We found it in the original bag in a dumpster behind a strip mall.  He kept the money, so it’s reasonable to assume he’s going to stay in the city.  We’ve asked to have the security footage of all those stores pulled and reviewed so we can have a picture to flash around.”  Aveline checked her phone, then tucked it back in her pocket when there were no missed messages.  “Nothing yet.  I’ll let you know what turns up.”

“Could you please?  I…I really don’t know how to thank you.”

Aveline kept her professional tone as she brushed off his gratitude.  “I would appreciate you letting me know if I will have a wolf for a husband or not.”

“Yes! Oh, right!”  Anders joined Donnic and Marian backed off.  His fingers traced every single gash and prodded each puncture wound.  All of them were extraordinarily shallow.  He and his love had hunted together for years and these were definitely minor scratches by a Were’s standards.

“He held back.  With this many cuts, you should have bled out if he had tried to kill you.”

Donnic glared at Anders with a slightly amused smile, “Oh really?  I could hardly tell as I lay blacked out on the floor.”

Anders only smiled.  Nothing, not even Donnic’s sarcasm could ruin his mood now.  So, his Spatzi had roughed up one of his friends, what did it really matter?  He was alive.  And he was close!

“Okay, I’m 99% sure none of these are bites.  But, just to be safe, I think that Donnic should come out to the country with me this weekend for the full moon.”

“If I don’t turn, can we play fetch?  I’ll bring a glow in the dark Frisbee.”  Donnic brightened at the idea. 

Aveline scoffed and Marian shook her head, “No, I’ve already asked, he doesn’t do the ‘dog thing’”

The dog comparison was a common one.  It was also a bit degrading, but Anders reminded himself that they were at least accepting of who he was and none of them were afraid.  He could allow a little insensitive ribbing. 

Anders picked up Donnic’s tattered shirt to hand back to him, but as he lifted it, he smelt something.  Ignoring the odd looks from his companions, he pressed his face into the shirt and inhaled deep.  “It’s him.”

Marian’s tone was one of scholarly interest, “You can still smell him on it?”

“Fuck he better be able to!  That guy was all over me last night.”

“This morning.” Aveline corrected. 

“May I keep this?  It’s faint and has a bit of a dirtiness mixed in, but…”  Anders stumbled on his words, afraid the cop would say ‘no’.

“Ah, take it you softheart.  I don’t blame you.  Besides, I don’t think Aveline would patch it up for me anyway.”

“No.  I wouldn’t.”

Aveline’s phone blipped and without looking at it she gave her orders.  “Alright, I’m headed back to the station.  You, go home and rest.”  She then turned to the Vets, “Thank you both for all you’ve done.  I’ll keep you informed.” 

Aveline turned for the door, but Anders called out before she rounded the corner, “Hey!  So, how in the Void did the investigation of my old circus lead you to a Riot Ring?”

Aveline crossed her arms and leaned against the frame to keep the door open.  “Funny story that.  We almost didn’t look into it.  Turns out that for years there was a weekly delivery between the two Ringmasters.”

“Of animals?”  Marian asked with disgust.

Aveline shook her head, then pushed off the frame, prepping to actually leave this time.  “No.  Of a collar.  It seemed insignificant at first, but when the newer letters from Jullian began to include death threats over the disruption of the deliveries, we looked into it.”

Marian laughed, “I’m guessing your quiet shut down of the circus caused this interruption?”

“Yes.  Good thing too.  I think if Jullian had known the circus was out of the picture, we’d never have known to look into him, much less where to find him.”  Aveline glanced at her wrist which had no watch.  “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the office.”

 

****

After two days of asking around town and putting together bits of information he remembered from the Ring, Fenris was confident he knew where to find Johnson.  The man was as arrogant as ever.  Since his release from prison, he hadn’t exactly tried to hide.  Keeping up his normal routine, tonight he’d be at Club Kirkwall, the hottest club in the city. 

Fenris gained entry by purchasing some plain clothes and passing himself off as a janitor.  Easy enough to believe of a mutilated elf.  He took his time, working slowly to go unnoticed.  There were no clocks in the dark establishment.  None of the employees were allowed to wear any as well.  It didn’t really matter.  He had all the time in the world. 

The rumors had hinted that Johnson had expensive tastes and liked to show off in private rooms.  Fenris lingered near the VIP hallway until he finally spotted the sorry bastard.  Like any thug who thought themselves more important than they truly were, Johnson was surrounded by security. 

Johnson picked out a few of the more scantily clad women and led them to the back, just as expected.  Three guards took up positions at the entrance to the VIP room, two more at the mouth of the hallway. 

A loud cheer and scattered applause broke out at the far end of the bar.  The proprietor had announced a round of free drinks, which gave Fenris an idea.  In the chaos of praise and cheers, he pilfered a bottle of champagne from behind the bar.  He talked his way past both sets of guards with the excuse of the ‘gift’ from the proprietor. 

The lighting in the VIP room was even dimmer than the main club floor.  There was a distinct lack of furniture that was supposedly made up for by the random piles of large pillows strategically scattered about the room.  Johnson had brought back enough women that some had branched off to entertain themselves. 

Fenris maneuvered past grinding bodies and obnoxious giggling to cross the room.  He stopped shy of the squirrely man draped with three women who were paid to lavish false attention on his less than average looks.  Fenris stood silently until Johnson looked up. 

Johnson scooted back with a forceful jerk, shedding the women in his surprise.  “Holy fuck, you’re alive?”

“Where is he?”

“What?  Didn’t you see the news?  Jullian is dead.”  The quiver in Johnson’s voice matched the tremor in his hand as he tried to straighten his glasses. 

 **“You know who I’m talking about!  Where is he?!”** Fenris chucked the bottle of champagne at Johnson’s head, counting on him dodging it.  When the glass shattered on the wall, the entire room drew silent and the women darted away from the two men like debris from a grenade. 

“Calm down, I had nothing to do with that.  Jullian handled all the stuff with the circus, not me!”

Fenris’ fists were clenched so tightly to his sides he felt the nails breaking through the skin. 

He growled the question out of the corner of his mouth.  “What circus?”

“When Jullian caught you two, the other was too skinny to use in the Ring, so he sold him to a traveling circus.  For years he kept in touch with them, but two months ago, everything stopped.  That’s why he didn’t have your mate’s collar.  I’m telling you, I don’t know where he is.”

 **“You lie!”**   Fenris lunged forward, changing into Were form.  By the time he landed on Johnson’s chest, the women were screaming as they ran from the room.  They crowded the doorway, preventing the guards from rushing in.

Fenris inched his snout close to the petrified man.  His claws sunk deep into the terrified, heaving chest as he pressed the entirety of his weight down on the bookworm.  He growled, lips quivering and drool frothing as it hung from his teeth in long strings. 

He wanted blood and he wanted it bad. 

His growl rose to a bark that had his jaws snapping in the man’s face, crushing his glasses.  His muscles tensed as he readied for a true attack, but it never came.  His lunge forward ended with his head crashing into the wall as his momentum was ruined by a bullet.  The world spun into a haze.  He had trouble finding his feet.  The floor was slick. 

“What do I pay you fucks for?!  You nearly shot me!”

“What in the name of Andraste’s Tits is going on in here?”  The new voice barked over the argument of the bookworm and his men. 

The room grew dimmer, either from his injury or from more bodies blocking the door.  He couldn’t be caught like this.  Changing back into elven form he screamed against his will.

“Flames!  I can’t have this kind of heat here!”

“Master Tethras, allow me to explain…”  Johnson easily assumed his normal business mannerisms being that he was away from danger. 

“No.  You and your people get the fuck out.  I’ll have my guys clean this up.”

“I understand the bar from the establishment, however, if I could at least take care of the body…”

“You already dicked things up once, I’m not giving you the chance to make it twice in one evening.” 

Two sets of arms collected Fenris from the floor.  He felt like shit, but his soul was laughing its ass off.  He’d be back.  Maybe not here, but if he found the asshole once, he’d do it again.  There was nowhere Johnson could go and be safe from him.

The ride in the musty van wasn’t particularly remarkable.  The city streets made for a smooth ride, Fenris nearly fell asleep a few times, but he shook his head to stay awake.  He hoped the ride was short, he’d had enough of human company for one night. 

“Hey, I thought Varric wanted us to take him to the clinic.”

“This is a clinic.”

“Yeah, for animals.”

“You wanna go to the other side of town, be my guest, but I’m off the fucking clock in fifteen minutes and I don’t get enough overtime for this shit.”

With that outstanding argument, the second bouncer won over the first and Fenris was tossed from the van onto the sidewalk.  The wind was punched from his lungs when his hit the unforgiving concrete and he ended up rolling over to stop at someone’s feet.

“What was that?  Are you alright.  Dammit, you’re bleeding!  Come with me.”

The voice was familiar but Fenris was having trouble placing it.  He was helped to his feet and an arm warped around his chest for support.  In this moment, Fenris cursed not having a sense of smell, he would have been able to identify the person immediately. 

Next, Fenris felt a new cool sensation beneath him.  Smooth metal.  In an odd way, he wanted to hug it.  Let it carry him off to sleep…

“Not yet you don’t.”

A pinprick and Fenris winced when he felt a burning sensation under his skin.  He hissed, “Kaffas!  What was that?”

“You’ve been injured and I can’t tell if you’ve suffered a concussion.  I can’t have you falling asleep on me, not at least until I get an ambulance here.”

Fenris pushed his face up from its happy spot on the metal table to stare at the blond man from earlier that week.  “No, no hospital.  No ambulance.”

“You really need to…”

“I said no!”  Sitting up, Fenris pushed himself from the table to leave, but ended up nearly falling to the floor.

The blond caught him and deftly returned him to the examination table.  “I don’t think you’re going anywhere on your own.  Why don’t you want to go to a hospital?”

“Because I cannot.”

“You need medical attention and I can’t…”

“Hey Anders, I saw the light on…oh gross is that all his blood?  Ew!”  Although expressing her dislike for the mess Fenris had made of the clinic, she immediately headed for a set of latex gloves and approached Fenris with purpose.  “What happened?”

“A fight.  I lost.”

“Thank goodness you’re here Marian.  Maybe you can talk some sense into this guy.  Some dudes in a van tossed him in front of the clinic.  I couldn’t just leave him there and he refuses to let me call an ambulance.”

Exhausted, angry, and irritated, Fenris decided that he had nothing to fear from these two.  What did he care if they found out what he was?  “If you must know, it’s because I’m…”

Anders phone rang.  Upon checking the screen, he gave Marian a pat on the back.  “You got this?  He’s waiting outside and I gotta get him out the country in time.”

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m good.  One way or the other, make sure Aveline is the first one you text.”

“Of course, I value my balls too much to piss her off.”  Anders passed her a wink then was gone.

Marian turned back to Fenris, “Sorry what were you saying?”

“I am a Werewolf.”

“Okay.  Then could you please lay down so I can get the bullet out of you?”

Fenris’ eyes scanned her, checking for any hint of sarcasm, but she seemed entirely serious. 

She laughed at his confused expression.  “Haha, lay down and I’ll explain.”

 

While stitching him up, she explained that the clinic was hers.  She and Anders worked there and at Anders request, they started seeing Were patients under the table.  Hence the sympathy with mystical creatures and the push to ban circuses. 

“Is there a circus nearby?” 

Marian finished securing his bandage.  “No, they usually travel from city to city.  Why?  You looking for more trouble?”

“No.  A mate.”

“Ah.  So you’d gallantly storm the circus tent to abscond away with your love?”  Marian twirled as she painted the romantic picture.

Fenris couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. 

“So, Mr. Fenris.  I believe that does it for you.  Do you need a ride out to the country for the coming Kissing Moons?”

“No.  I have no need.”

“So, you’re a natural Were then?”  Fenris became suspicious at how her demeanor changed suddenly.  It put him on edge as he weighed her words carefully.  “Do you know anything about Riot Rings?”

The bust had been all over the news.  The police had seemed especially interested in Jullian’s ring and he did not know what their end goal was.  During his time in the Ring, he learned that every man had his price and he didn’t want to find out if Marian had one. 

“No.  I do not.”

She looked a deflated.  Whatever she had thought, it wasn’t happening now.  If was looking to cash in on a reward, then it wouldn’t be from turning in his hide. 

“Ah well, I guess it would have been too easy if he just showed up at our doorstep like you did.”

“Who?  Were you expecting someone?”

Marian waved her hand in the air, “Naw.  Doesn’t matter.  You’re not him.”  She took in Fenris’ appearance and apparently found it lacking.  “You, uh…got somewhere to stay?”

Fenris cast his gaze to the floor.  He hadn’t slept since his escape.  He had the money for a hotel, but he didn’t want to seek one out.  “I have money.  I can sleep on the floor here.”

Marian considered him for a moment, then smiled.  “Well, you wouldn’t be the first stray I’ve taken in.  How about I get you some nice painkillers, take you upstairs and let you sleep on my couch?”

“I wish I had the strength to refuse, but I cannot.”

She waved at him to follow her and he watched with growing weariness as she turned off the bright florescent lights of the clinic.  The dark stairwell had an odd, warm feeling to it.  He almost argued to stay there, but knew the headstrong woman would refuse. 

The welcoming feeling continued as he trekked down the hallway and he stopped at a door.  He simply stared at it, as if it would open for him and take him up in tender arms.

“No silly, keep going.  My rooms are further down.  That’s Anders’ place.”  Marian had to take him by the arm to pull him away from the door.

He needed to get in there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter I promise!


	4. A Reunion Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly tried to make this as frustrating as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOLO: Be on the lookout

Fenris lay on the couch with mismatched cushions.  He sank into the plush filling.  Not a single bone scraped against concrete.  As comfortable as Marian seemed to be with the idea of him being a Were, he pushed aside the idea of changing form to curl up tight on the couch.  Another day perhaps.

Another day, or another.  He had all the days that he could possibly imagine.  The freedom never had a chance to sink in while he was on the hunt for Johnson.  In the quiet of Marian’s living room, surrounded by plush comfort, it hit him hard.  His eyes watered and breathing became a little labored.  He didn’t all out cry, he was too happy to. 

Marian made a few noises as she piddled around the apartment.  Fenris turned his face to the back of the couch to prevent her seeing his vulnerability.  He wrapped himself tightly in the puffed up quilt she’d lent him.  Sleep took over easily now that he had no fear for the following day.  There was nothing and no one who would demand he wake up in the morning and that knowledge was the best sleep aid he’d had in a long while.

 

Fenris was jarred awake.  “Fenris!  Fenris!”  Marian shook his shoulder until he grumbled in response.  “Hey, look man.  I’m really sorry but my girlfriend returned home early and we sorta, well, you know…want privacy?”

“Haven’t you a room?”  Fenris hadn’t intended for it to come out as rude as it did, but that sleep had been exquisite.

“Sorry kitten, but it’s girls only.” 

Fenris sat up to find the woman with the sultry voice.  Across from him on a chair was a voluptuous, dark skinned woman with raven hair to match Marian’s.  Marian shrugged her shoulders, clearly ready to do whatever her partner suggested.

“Isabela’s been gone for a few weeks, sooooo – “

Fenris rolled his eyes.  Of course the comfortable couch was too good to be true.  Isabela rose and ruffled Fenris’ hair, “Aw, don’t look so put out kitten.  You can take the blanket with you to Anders’.  I’ve already gotten him to agree to let you crash on his couch.”

The ladies escorted him down the hall with the blanket wrapped over this shoulders.  He’d be damned to the Void before he gave up something so comfortable.  He’d given no argument about being relocated, in fact, he was excited to see beyond the door that had seemingly called to him earlier. 

A twist of a key and Marian swept the door open, “Couch is all yours.  He said he’d be home soon, so just make yourself at home.”

 _Home._   This place certainly felt like a home. 

Fenris dragged the quilt throughout the apartment as he explored.  It was an open space much like Marian’s where the kitchen bled into the dining area which bled into the living area.  A hallway housed three doors, most likely two bedrooms and a bathroom.  The second story windows were stuffed with potted plants. 

A butterfly of excitement skittered through his chest as he approached – elfroot and mint.  Their favorite.  The excited butterfly’s wings caught fire and burned to a crisp on his heart.  Enjoying another’s living quarters as if they belonged to his mate felt like betrayal.  His isolation must have made him desperate to find the slimmest connection to his love and make more of it than he should. 

Fenris stopped his snooping and picked up a photo of the blond.  In the frame, Anders was squished between a dark haired elven woman and Marian.  Isabela’s face poked between his and Marian’s, her tongue making a prominent appearance, threatening the virginity of Anders’ ear. 

Fenris had to admit the man was handsome.  His heart skipped a beat.  How he missed his Amatus.  He’d thought more of him in the past few hours than he probably had the entire time of his captivity.  The hope of seeing him again, of sharing their feelings and thoughts was overwhelming.   

Fenris set the picture face down on the table.  Seeing the two happy couples only reminded him of his dismal situation.  How was he going to continue his search?  His gaze lifted to peer out the window.  The sun was adding color to the busy city beyond.  Traffic was picking up, windows in other buildings lit up as the citizen prepared for the day.  It was so large.  A reminder of how large the world was. 

The lock on the front door clicked, making Fenris jump nervously.  The slide of a deadbolt turned his stomach even though he knew it wasn’t attached to a kennel gate. 

The door slowly creaked open, but as soon as Anders saw him up and about, he gave up on being quiet.  “Sorry, I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Sleep has been illusive this morning.”  He tilted his head to the window.  “Decent view.”

“Thanks.  I’m lucky that this place was vacant when I teamed up with Marian.”

Fenris nodded once in agreement, “True.  She has a kind heart.”

“Yeah.”  Anders laughed a little and ran his hand through his loose hair.  The strands fell back in place in a slow cascade, a characteristic that had Fenris wondering just how soft it would be to touch.  “I don’t know what we’d do without her.”

Fenris was pulled from his daydream.  “We?” 

“Yes, Cara and I.”  Anders explained as he moved about the kitchen, heating water and prepping a mug. 

 _Ah, the woman from the photo._   Fenris had to turn his face from Anders.  The heat of a flush surged through his cheeks as he berated himself for the odd feeling of possessiveness he felt for the man.  Being around people this much must be getting to him.  He felt out of control of his own body.  It was strange and unnerving. 

Anders walked into the kitchen.  "So, what do you have against the circus?  Or I guess for them?"

"Ah.  You remember the flyer."

Anders shot him a half smile, "Kinda hard not to."

Fenris found he liked Anders' smile.  It was comforting, being in a clinic suited his calm confident demeanor.  "It was a bad day when you saw me last.  I had thought my family completely lost to me."

Anders perked up with genuine concern.  Yes, being a healer truly suited him.  Fenris had to admire that in the man.  "But they're alright?"

"That is my hope.  I have yet to find him to be certain."

"I can understand the frustration.  Especially if you only have a small amount of info to go off of."  Anders reached into his fruit bowl and held up an apple, "Want one?"

"Thank you."  Fenris caught it midair.  He’d ignored his hunger for too long and he devoured the apple with little refinement.

A ceramic clink drew his attention back to the kitchen counter and he wiped at his mouth with his arm.  A warm mug of tea called out to him.  Using both hands, he picked it up and instinctively inhaled the steam.  He grimaced that he’d forgotten he couldn’t smell, yet he drank anyway. 

It was perfect – a hint of sugar, heavy on lemon.  The heat coated his stomach and soothed his nerves.  He eased onto a bar stool and slowly drank the tea.  He was nearly done when he realized, he’d never asked for tea.

“Why did you make this?”

Anders was scrolling through his phone, a cup of milk sat next to him, clearly the tea hadn’t been part of a larger batch that Anders shared.  “Hmm?  Oh, you wanted it, didn’t you?”

“I do want it.  How did you know?”

Finally, Anders looked as confused and Fenris felt.  “Huh, I don’t…” 

His phone rang and he answered it enthusiastically.  “Mein Schatz!  Did you have fun?”

Fenris had no interest in listening to half of a conversation.  He finished his tea and began to wonder at his own sanity.  Had he asked for the tea?  He must have, how else would Anders know exactly how to prepare it?  Had he said something to Marian earlier?

“…alright then, I’ll see you soon.  I love you!”  Anders smiled at the phone as he pressed the little red circle to end the call. 

Fenris couldn’t help but grin himself.  He liked to see Anders happy, it made him happy strangely enough.  When the blonde’s cheeks flushed red, Fenris felt proud knowing he’d elicited such an intimate response. 

“Um…I guess since Cara will be here soon you should probably wash up a bit?”

Fenris looked down at his stained clothing, “My apologies.  I must smell terrible.”

Anders stepped forward, his eyes locking in on Fenris’ face, “Your nose is broken?  Why didn’t Marian fix it?”  His hands were on Fenris’ face before he could respond.  “I suppose we’re too accustomed to clients who can’t tell us what’s bothering them.” 

Warm fingers delicately probed his face.  Fenris thought he could melt in this man’s arms. 

How desperate was he for intimate attention?

He watched Anders’ golden eyes map out a plan, the intensity was breathtaking.  “Alright, I can make this better for now, but I may need to adjust it again later.  We’ll see how this goes.  Ready?  This’ll hurt like a bitch.”

“I am ready.”  The words were meant innocently enough, but Fenris’ heart pounded in his chest.  His fingers twitched at his side… _touch me more…_ then a jolt of pain sliced through his face.

Fenris screamed.  His sinuses exploded.  Air and fluid swished through his skull.  He fought the urge to vomit. 

“Easy, easy…give it a minute…there…”  Anders voice was a desperately needed balm.  Fenris steadied himself and pinched his eyes shut to focus on getting over the pain.  It throbbed relentlessly, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. 

He fisted his hands and was surprised to find something in them.  Or rather, someone.  At some point he’d grabbed ahold of Anders.  His shirt was thin and Fenris could easily feel the lean muscle ebb and flow in time with the man’s breathing.  As if listening to the sea lap upon the shore, this subtle touch and movement brought Fenris peace.  His head fell forward and landed on Anders’ shoulder.  With and ear on the man’s chest, he herd the _whosh_ of air coming in and out.

Oh, _oh – damn,_ it felt good.

“Please…”  _please hold me tight._ Icy dread shook Fenris from his reverie.  He had a mate, what in the Void was he doing?!  He politely pushed off from Anders and took a few steps away for good measure.  “Please, show me where I may clean up.”

Anders stood still, staring at Fenris as if he had six eyes or something.  “Anders?”

“Yes?  Oh, right.  Yes…um, this way.” 

 

 

Anders shut the bathroom door and immediately turned to press his back against it.  He couldn’t leave, it was impossible to tear himself away.  Maker’s breath, he didn’t want to spend a moment away from this man.  He held his breath and closed his eyes while he listened to the faint rustling of Fenris undressing on the other side. 

On the back of his eyelids he imagined what Fenris looked like naked.  He wondered how extensive the thin white lines over his skin were.  He wanted to trace them with this finger…no his tongue. 

The shower cut on and with the noise Anders felt safe to slump noisily to the floor.  Even with the filth and dried blood on his face, Anders wanted to know what Fenris’ lips felt like.  How he tasted.  That brief moment when they were in each other’s arms was, _oh Maker,_ it was perfect and felt right. 

He grabbed his head in his hands, _what is wrong with me?_

The steady, predictable fall of water changed when Fenris’ body interrupted its path.  Anders sat and listened, guessing what the other man was doing, what he was washing, where he was touching….

With a groan he tore himself away from the door and rushed to the kitchen.  He jerked the freezer open and pulled out a container of ice-cream.  Maybe something cool would chill his libido. 

But it wasn’t just his libido that was aching.  He wanted to curl up in Fenris’ arms.  He wanted to press his into the elf’s neck.  He wanted to run with him, wanted to be chased through fields with Fenris nipping at his heels.  His heart swelled at the idea of Fenris tucked against his arm and Anders hand feeding him apples.  Fenris’ favorite. 

Anders ceased gorging on the chunky monkey and stared at the empty mug Fenris left on the counter.  As much as he wished to deny it, Anders just _knew_ how to prepare the tea.  He _knew_ Fenris couldn’t smell. 

He set the ice-cream down in the sink and braced his hands on the edge as he let his head hang loose.  Confused and conflicted, Anders didn’t know what to do.  This wasn’t normal. 

Was it? 

He had a mate.  There was someone out there afraid and alone and here he was fantasizing about the first man he’d ever had in his apartment.

Fenris had to go.  Isabela be damned. 

His phone rang again, “Hey Aveline.  What’s up?”

[I’ve finally got a picture of your mystery man.  Want me to text you the picture?]

“Yes!”  Anders dropped the phone from his ear to wait for the expected message. 

He waited.

And waited.

It didn’t come.  [Anders, it’s not going through.]

“Oh, shit.  I forgot, I’m out of data.”

[email?]

“Marian changed her wifi password.  I think she’s on to me.”

[Then you should stop streaming movies.]

“You think I’m the one watching princess flicks?  Think again.”

[Ugh.  Fine, I’ll text Marian]

“Isabela got home last night.”

[Oh.  Well, perhaps if she ever comes up for air, you can ask her to show you the picture]

Aveline was jesting, but they were both aware that when Isabela was in town, Marian was always ‘busy’.  Anders counted his blessings neither was a screamer. 

[Alright, that’s all I have for now.  The station has put out a BOLO for your man.  We’ll bring him home to you soon enough.]

“Thanks Aveline.  I really mean it.  Thank you so much.”

[I know.  Try to stay positive.] - _click-_

Fenris walked out of the bedroom wearing the sweats Anders had laid out for him.  He walked immediately to the potted plants in the window and took a deep breath.

“Testing my work?”

“Yes.  I have regained some of my sense of smell.  Still faint.”  Fenris blew out through his nose then tried again.  “I miss the country.  These are a nice choice.”

“Thanks,” Anders chuckled, “I got them because they remind me of the country as well.  It was where I met my mate.”

“Your Cara you mentioned before?”

Anders couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter, “Oh, no!  No, no, no.  Ha-ha!  You see Cara is…”

A knock at the door broke all of Anders’ concentration.  He charged the door and threw it open, “Mein schatz!  I missed you liebchen!” 

“Mutti!”

Anders warped his arms around a four-year-old elven girl.  Her long black hair got tangled in his fingers, but he paid it no mind as he kissed her forehead repeatedly. 

“Did you enjoy your time with Miss Merrill?”

“Oh, my!  We had such a wonderful time with the clan!”  Merrill was all too thrilled to spill into the details of the trip out to Sundermount.  “The Keeper was absolutely thrilled to have her.  We even went…”

“Mutti, who is that?”  With the frankness that all children possess, Cara pointed right at Anders’ guest. 

Fenris went to one knee to be eye level with the small child.  “My name is Fenris.  What’s yours?”

She approached him with no fear and smiled as she spoke, “Cara.  Are you my Mutti’s friend?  He doesn’t have many.  I think you should be one.”

“Cara!  Please leave Mr. Fenris alone for a moment.”  Anders felt the blush in his cheeks burn fiercely.  It’s bad enough to have a practical stranger in his home that he wanted to keep, much less add in the brash encouragement from his daughter.

Cara skipped off to the living room while the adults gathered in the kitchen area.  Fenris raised a brow at Anders, “So, a daughter?  Who calls you…mother?”

Anders took a breath to explain, but unsurprisingly, Merrill beat him to it.  “Oh, no.  Anders has no children.  Well, none that he had any part in.  Oh, perhaps the delivery counts then doesn’t it?  Anyway, Cara was born in the circus to a Were.  She’s full blooded you know. And while she was there…”

Anders held up a hand to give Merrill the chance to take a breath.  “In the circus, Weres are often referred to as mutts, so when she noticed that’s what the keepers called me, I tried to soften the term by telling her they were mispronouncing ‘mutti’.”

“Cara’s mother died in childbirth.”  Merrill’s eyes drew together with sorrow.  “Weres don’t do well in captivity do they?”

“No…they don’t.”  Fenris stared at Anders, his eyes boring deep and he sniffed hard at the air.  “You say you were in the circus?  Are you a Were?  I can’t…”

“Mr. Fenris!  Mr. Fenris!  Come look at this!”  Cara danced into the kitchen to take the stunned elf by the hand and lead him into the living room. 

Anders started to admonish the girl, but Fenris stopped him as he followed her with no resistance, “I don’t mind, really.”

Anders watched them take seats on the floor of the living room and begin a discussion about the toys she’d dragged from her room.  Merrill bumped into Anders with a silly grin on her face.  “So.  He’s a handsome one.  Marian said he just fell into your lap did he?”

“Oh, come off it Merr.  You know I’m already bonded.  Besides, Marian said he wasn’t part of a Riot Ring.”  Anders watched as Fenris and Cara begin to sing a song together, their fingers acting out the words.

_Zehn kleine Fische die schwammen im Meer._

_Nein, sagt der eine, ich kann nicht mehr,_

_ich bleibe lieber in meinem kleinen Teich…._

“How does he know that?  How does he know to do it like that?”

“Anders?  Did you hear me?”

“That’s our song.  I changed the words a bit because she thought it sounded funnier that way.  How does he know our song?”  Anders slowly walked from the kitchen area to the living room.

Merrill grabbed Anders to twirl him around to face her.  “Anders!  What if he’s lying?  You know, about the Ring thing?”

***

Fenris found immense enjoyment playing the little counting game with Cara.  Sitting with her, speaking with her, it felt as natural as breathing.  He felt an odd sense of protectiveness over her, but then, who wouldn’t of a small child?  He had counted down to four when it dawned on him, he was singing in Anders, not Common or Tevene.  Fluently.

“Mr. Fenris, why did you stop?  I have more fish.”  Cara stopped singing and pushed back a few strands of hair behind her ear.  That’s when he saw the mark. 

He was sweating.  All ease and comfort he’d originally felt upon entering the apartment had drained from his body and he felt the sudden urge to run.  Looking up, Anders and Merrill were looking at him peculiarly, Anders more so with suspicion.

“That’s my song.  How do you know my song?”  It was an accusation more than observation.

Fenris stood, backing toward the door.  “I…do not…I need to leave.  This was a mistake.”

He rushed from the apartment.  When his hand pushed open the door to the stairwell, Marian called out from the far end of the hallway.  “Fenris!  Fenris, wait!  Please!”

Her urgent pleas frightened him.  Something was wrong and he needed to get out of there.  Immediately.  He sprinted down the stairs, through the clinic and out the front door into the light drizzle of the morning.  Slipping on the wet concrete, he lost some speed and as he tried to pick it back up again, he bumped into someone.

“Apologies.”

“Sorry.”  They had both landed on their ass, but the other man was the first to recover.  “Wha?  **You!** ”

Fenris’ head snapped up.  It was the cop from Jullian’s office.  Blinding panic set fire to his feet and Fenris was down the block before the cop could shout at him again, “Stop in the name of the law!”  which only pushed him to run faster.

The sweatsuit was soon drenched and weighed heavy on him.  His bare feet screamed each time they hit the pavement.  The shouts behind him were getting louder, others had joined Donnic in the chase.  He had to escape, he had to survive this…but he was weak.  In his hunt for Johnson, he’d neglected to eat, constantly pushing it off until ‘later’.  All he’d had was the one apple in three days.

His gut twisted violently and he had to stop.  Clutching his sides, he tried to will the pain away.  Perhaps he should simply turn into a Were and head out of the city.  They’d never catch him then.  He checked behind him once more.  Anders?

Anders, Marian, and Donnic ran after him.  Anders picked up speed at seeing that Fenris had stopped. 

He shouted at him.

A roll of thunder drowned out his words.

They were getting too close.  Fenris ran harder. 

The thunder had announced a change in the rain.  Thick, fat blobs pelted down from the clouds.  Thunder and lightning cracked more frequently.  Fenris checked over his shoulder again, Anders was still after him, Donnic and Marian not far behind.  What in the Void was he shouting at him?

It didn’t matter.  Freedom, that’s all that mattered.  Images of open fields and endless forest filled his mind’s eye, but…his heart tugged in a different direction.  He knew which direction would take him out of the city, but it didn’t feel like home when he thought about the world beyond.

Home was a warm cup of bitter tea.

Home was elfroot and mint in the window.

Home was counting finger fish and singing.

Home was…

Fenris stopped.  He pulled the neck of the sweatshirt up to his nose.  He took a deep inhale.  It was him.

“ **Spatzi!  Spatzi!** ” 

Turning to the voice, Fenris remained in a stunned trance, “Amatus?”

His heart knew, his body knew, but his mind stumbled to accept it.  He watched Anders race to close the distance between them.  _He’s here, he’s real, this is real._

When Anders wrap his arms around him and bury his nose in the crook of his neck broke the world.  Fenris mirrored the embrace.  Fenris held onto the other man for dear life.  The smell of his skin the warmth of his body shut out the cold rain. 

Marian and Donnic caught up and chose to stand under an awning to catch their breath. 

“Ah, yes, yes.”  Donnic panted heavily as he hunched over, bracing his hands on his knees.  “You two do the reunion thing, don’t mind me.  I’ll just die over here.  Loudly.”

They didn’t ease up.  Donnic probably could have died and they would have at least continued holding hands as they dragged his body to a hospital.  Fenris felt Anders’ body shake and tremble in his arms.  He instantly pushed the man back to search for the cause.

“Amatus, are you hurt?  What is wrong?  Whatever you need, I am yours to command.”

Anders was a crying mess, even with the rain washing away much of his tears.  He reached out with one hand and cupped Fenris’ face, “What they did to you…Maker…I…I…”

Fenris stopped Anders by touching his hand.  Everything finally fell into place – the circus, Donnic – everything. 

“ _You_ saved me.”  Fenris’ eyes darted to Donnic.  “The raid on the Ring, that was because of Anders, was it not?”

When Donnic nodded in agreement he was still gasping for breath, Fenris smirked with an incredulous laugh.  “We have been dancing around each other as our bond tried to pull us together.”

At the mention of the bond, Anders hugged him again, this time kissing Fenris on the mouth.  It was brief and awkward as Fenris merely stood still and unresponsive.  Anders pulled away, but Fenris was quick to ease his worry.

“I am sorry, I am unaccustomed to um – affection in this form.”  He tilted his head up and forward, this time making an effort to have their mouths caress with some grace.  He was surprised at how soft Anders lips felt and how the touch sent a warm jolt of passion through his core. 

That time was much better. 

He pressed his hands against Anders’ back, forcing a deep kiss.  Opening his mouth, he found Anders’ eager tongue waiting.  He pursed his lips to capture the fat muscle, eliciting a sweet chuckle from Anders and the blond ran his fingers through Fenris’ soaked hair.

“I have little experience as well, but I would love to learn with you.”

Donnic groaned loudly when Fenris and Anders took to staring at each other lovingly.  “Can we _please_ get out of this **cold**!” 

Marian smacked Donnic upside the head. 

The group jogged back to the clinic, Marian went back to her place and Donnic dried out at Anders’.  Cara welcomed Anders back with an enormous hug and offered Fenris a warm smile.  The Vet happily made hot cocoa for everyone, except a bitter tea for Fenris.  Donnic’s clothes had been tossed in the dryer and he called Aveline while he waited. 

With his senses finally working properly, Fenris was overwhelmed at the scents and feelings that hit him once he crossed the threshold of the apartment for a second time.  Lacking any resistance, his whole body and spirit accepted that this was home and it was glorious.  For the first time in years, he felt safe.  Anders sat down on an oversized papasan chair that sat low to the ground.  Fenris _felt_ the invitation and he eagerly accepted.  The two curled up on the couch together, nudging and scooting until their bodies were comfortably tangled together. 

Merrill sat on the couch with an impossibly large smile on her face.  Cara had brought out her dolls and animals to show Fenris.  She often emphasized that they all lived in the wild, Anders’ positive influence no doubt.

Donnic came out of the kitchen with a guarded stance.  He looked down at Cara, then pleaded with his eyes at Anders.

Takin the hint, Anders took action.  “Mein schatz, you’ve had a long trip, could you go take a bath real quick?”

“Can I do purple bubbles?”

Anders had barely begun to nod his assent before she up and gone with a lilt of glee. 

Donnic held up his phone, indicating he hadn’t hung up yet.  “Aveline wants to know if you’ll testify, provide your side of the story.”

Fenris stared off at the direction of the bathroom.  Giggling and splashing was rampant on the other side of the apartment.  “What privacy will there be?  Will we be protected?”

“Of course, if you felt that your testimony would endanger your family.”

“It would.  The markings on Cara’s ears are not exclusive to the circus.  I saw them in the Riot Ring.  They identify breeders.  As a full Were, she is highly valuable.”

It hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice that Fenris said ‘is’ not ‘was’.

Aveline’s voice yelled unintelligible through Donnic’s phone, “What was that?”  He tilted the phone away from his mouth.  “Anders, what is tattooed on her ear?”

“L267.”  Anders sat forward in the chair.    Fenris could feel his anxiety and tried to soothe it by taking his hand.   

Donnic relayed the number then remained silent, waiting for some response from Aveline.  Merrill also noted Anders nerves and joined the pair, standing by his side with her hand on his shoulder. 

"Aveline is in the DA's office right now.  They have proof Johnson intended to buy Cara from the circus.  Everything is in his name, not Jullian's!!  We got him!  Trafficking in children is a felony, regardless of species!  Fenris, if we can get you to testify, this sorry bastard will go away for good!"

"Then you have it.”  He pulled Anders close and pressed a kiss in his hair.  “My family will be safe."

 

 

Ten days later, Fenris and Anders stood in a field where Donnic had dropped them off before sunset.  Darkness had fallen, but the full moon had yet to rise, so they stood and waited.  They were in no hurry to change form, Fenris waiting to do so at the same time as his Amatus. 

“So you heard?”

Anders kicked at the tall grass, “Yes.  Johnson was released, _again_ , in exchange for giving up all his contacts with other Rings.”  He puffed a small sigh.  “Unfortunate really.”

“Yes.  Indeed.” 

They both watched the full moon rise, turning on each other once they were both in their Were forms.  It was certainly unfortunate for Johnson that he wasn’t safely locked away in prison.

_Shall the hunt begin Amatus?_

Anders bared his deadly teeth in the best smile he could manage as a wolf.  _Lead the way mein Spatzi._


	5. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added art b/c I'm a dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have other stuff on Deviant Art
> 
> http://sixlilypetals.deviantart.com/


End file.
